Let's Solve the Mystery, Gang!
by Awkwardness
Summary: Two veela cousins go to hogwarts and go out with Draco and Oliver they solve a mystery like in Scooby do but that's later on. There is more oddness to come too. Enjoy!
1. We all fall in love *sigh*

~DISCLAIMER~ I don't own these characters from HP world I only own myself. and to clear the confusion I am Katie and Stephie is my cousin we wrote this together but she can't figure out how to the upload the thing. So in conclusion (I am so fancy) I don't own theHP world.

"Baby blue with silver moons or scarlet red with golden suns?" I ask my companion.  
"Scarlet red!"she answers . "She" is my blonde cousin Katie. Katie, like me, Stephanie, is 1/4 muggle, 1/4 veela, and 1/2 witch! Weird mix huh? Anyway Katie is one of my best friends. Together we attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is a third year Gryffindor, and I am a fourth year Gryffindor.  
"Scarlet red robes it is then!" I tell her. We pick up the robes and head to the cashier. Together we pay our knuts and sickles and walk out of Rena's Robes.  
"Look at your purse!" Katie suddenly shrieks. "Your Rememberall's turning bright red!" I quickly gaze into my purse and realize she's right. I have obviously forgotten something important. Suddenly, I remember.  
"Blimey! What time is it!?! We're supposed to meet our parents at the ice cream shop!" I scream as we begin to run off. Finally we reach the little ice cream parlor. We find our mothers and explain why we are late. Luckily, all is forgiven and our mums buy us butterbeers. We gulp down our butterbeers and go our separate ways. For tomorrow is a big day. Tomorrow is the beginning of the new school year._______________________________________________  
Bright and early, Heaven's screeching wakes me up. Heaven is my snowy owl. Gradually I slide out of bed and feed Heaven some treats. Then I dress in the muggliest clothes I own . I can't show up at Platform 9 3/4 in my new robes! Anyway, I check my bags, clean Heaven's cage, grab a Chocolate Frog from my secret stash, and run downstairs.  
"Make sure you watch out for your brother!" my mother nags me. My brother Connor is a big-eyed brunette first year.  
"Hi Steph! Can I hold Heaven! Wanna see my Krum action figure? He's my favorite Quidditch player! He rides a Nimbus 2002, just like us!" Connor starts. He could talk for hours.  
"Maybe once we're on the train. We are going to be late!" I complain. Connor and I make our forever long good byes and get into the flying car. Mom drives us straight to Platform 9 3/4. She takes a couple pictures and kisses us goodbye. Finally she leaves us, driving slowly away. We quickly spot our cousin Katie waiting for us outside the platform.  
"I'm scared!!!" cried Connor. He gave me the sad puppy look.  
"It's okay!" Katie reassured him."Even Harry Potter recovered from when he crashed straight into the wall and broke his nose. It was only his first try!"

"Look! I'll go first. It's easy," I comfort Connor. I grab my bags and Heaven's cage and run as fast as I can . Pretty soon I am inside.

I am followed quickly by an unscathed Connor and a crazy Katie.  
"You go sit with the first years now. I am proud of you!" I tell Connor. Soon he dashes off to his first-year friends.  
"Let's get on the train,"Katie says. I full-heartedly agree. Quickly we settle into our little cabin on the train. The conductor announces the trains departure and it begins to move. Katie and I start talking when we are interrupted by a gentle knock.  
"Is there any room in your cabin?" A Scottish accent rings.  
"Maybe..." Katie flirts. "Come in and find out!"  
"Hi, I am Oliver Wood and it would be my honor to sit next to you fine, hot ladies!" he announces as he stumbles in.  
"The pleasure is mine!" Katie replies. Suddenly another knock interrupts. It is not so gentle.  
"Candies from the cart?!!?" a plump little witch belches.   
"I'll buy the whole lot for these lovely lady friends!" Oliver states. Katie and Oliver seem to hit it off well. They get into deep conversation and gaze into each others eyes. THE BOREDOM IS KILLING ME! Finally another knock. I quickly open the door. I welcome him in as i grab his collar at pull him in.  
"Anxious, are we?" he jokes. I giddily laugh and apologize. Then I explain the situation.  
"Oh, I'm Draco Malfoy. You are from Tenn."  
"What?? Well actually, I'm not, but,"I reply.  
"You must be from Tenn. cause you the only ten I see!"Draco interrupts.  
"Cute!" I say. "I'm Stephanie, this is Katie, and that is Oliver." Everyone engages into light-hearted conversation. Katie and Oliver discuss Quidditch while Draco and I discuss pickup lines. Sooner, not later, the conductor speaks again, announcing that it would be fifteen minutes until we reach Hogwarts.  
"Oh me! Oh my! I've got to change into my robes!" I shout.  
"Can I come with?" Draco sheepishly asks.  
"No! We aren't even going out!" I shoot at him.  
"We could be," Draco suggests. With that said he leans over and kisses my hand. "I hope I can tell the boys I've got a new gal."  
"Yes, you can. I'll meet you by the portrait of the bananas and sausages right outside the Great Hall," I tell him. Draco exits with a silly smile. I turn to Katie, and overhear part of their conversation.  
"I can handle those big balls! I am one tough cookie!" Katie says.  
"WHAT!" I interrupt.  
"Quaffles are really big balls," Oliver states.  
"Oh, sorry!!! Anyway, I'm afraid it's time to get our robes on!" I tell him.  
"No problem sweetheart!" Oliver replies. He whispers something into Katie's ear and waves goodbye. Katie laughs so hard she snorts.  
"What did he say?"I innocently ask.  
"If you really want to see big balls, meet me by the portrait of sausages and bananas. I have something to ask you," she quotes.  
"That's where I'm meeting Draco!" I inform her. "He is dreadfully romantic... but we gotta change, and do our hair, and get make up on NOW!" Katie walks into the bathroom first. She comes out in the baby blue robe with the silver moons on them. Her pretty blonde hair is tightly banana curled. She wears shimmering silver eye shadow and muggle mascara. You see, in our family we have long curly eyelashes anyway, so if we wore Melinda's Magic Mascara we would look like practical jokes gone wrong.  
"You look wonderful!" I tell her, as I run into the bathroom. I come out in my scarlet red robe with golden suns. My hair is loosely crimped and my golden highlights really glimmer. I wear a sexy matching powder eye shadow and use glitter eyeliner and give myself cat eyes. I also use muggle mascara.  
"You look great too!" Katie says. The conductor announces that we have arrived at Hogwarts. We quickly gather our things and board off. We are soon loading into the boats that take us stright to the entrance. Katie and I sit together.  
"Oliver is so handsome!" Katie begins. "We are so perfect for each other!" I couldn't agree more. "How about you and Draco?"she continues. "Are you guys dating or something?"  
"Actually, yes," I respond.  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Katie screams.  
"Shhhhhhhhh..." the carriage controller commands us. All is quiet for awhile. We spot the first year boats that are in the lake.  
"Look! It's Harry Potter! He's scared! Let's all point and laugh at him! AH HAHAHAHAHA!!!" screams a random classmate. Pretty soon the whole boat is roaring with laughter at Harry Potter's expense. I spot Connor's boat.  
"Hey Connor!" I scream at him. He waves back at me with Ginny Weasley attached to his other arm. She winks. Finally we are at Hogwarts. Heaven is taken to the Owl Emporium and our bags our taken to the Gryffindor Common Room. Katie and I walk to the portrait of bananas and sausages. On the way we spot Connor beating up Harry Potter with his Nimbus 2002. Then he grabs his glasses and runs to Draco, who is waiting for me at the portrait.  
"Play catch with me Draco?" he says.  
"Sure little man," Draco replies. They begin to throw Harry's glasses.   
"Oops! I dropped them!" Connor screams as he hurls them at the ground.  
"Connor!"I scream at him.

"Sorry, I gotta get inside the Great Hall! Later Draco,"he says; then he runs up to me and whispers, "I like him!" and runs off.  
"Sorry Draco,"I apologize.  
"It's okay. He's funny,"Draco forgives.  
"Hey Katie!" Oliver begins. "I need to ask you something, Princess."  
"What handsome?!?!" Katie coolly replies.  
"Would you be my girlfriend??? I'll treat you good...." Oliver sings and breaks into Nsync's Girlfriend, which is not a pretty sight.  
"I dooooooooooooooo, cherish you!" Katie sing back, breaking into 98 Degree's I Do, but she isn't really bad like Oliver she's pretty good.  
"Shut up," Draco quietly suggests.  
"Okay, I will..." Oliver says raising an eyebrow and passionately kisses Katie instead.  
"Oh Oliver!!!" Katie shrieks with joy. They begin a deep makeout session.  
"Umm..... we're gonna be late for the opening speech," I stammer.  
"Let's go!" yells Draco. "Get a room!"  
"Well," I turn to him. "What now?"  
"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" Draco says as he grabs me and dips me.  
"Draco!" I whisper. Just as he leans in to kiss me, we hear a booming voice.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts ! I am Professor Dumbledore. BUMBUM!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" he announces form the Great Hall. We quickly scatter and assume seats in the Great Hall. "Let the Sorting Begin!" Dumbledore suddenly screams. We watch the nervous first years sort. The hat reaches Connor.  
"Ah! Another Fahey!!" The hat screams. It pauses for a while, and says "Yes! Harry Potter is a dimwit, and I know just what to do with you!!" Katie immediately cracks up which makes Oliver crack up too. "GRYFFINDOR!" We all clap. The ceremony continues. HUFFLEPUFF. RAVENCLAW. SLYTHERIN. GRYFFINDOR. We got this one extremely awful student in particular: Hermione Granger. Finally the ceremony ends, and we are all dismissed. On the way back, something grabs me and pulls me into the shadows. Before I beat the crap out of it, I realize it is Draco!   
"What are you doing?" I ask him.  
"I had to see you once more before we went to sleep," he answered.  
"Oh! That's so sweet!"  
"Not as sweet as you are. Here, I have something for you!"  
"A rose! How romantic!" I stare into his eyes. His face looks so perfect in the light of the dimming candles. He leans in slowly, and gives me a soft, brief kiss. He kisses me again but not so soft or so brief either.  
  
Meanwhile........  


"I almost missed the Common Room!" Katie begins.  
"Oh yes," says Oliver." Oh look! A love seat!"  
"Sit by me?" Katie innocently asks.  
"Oh yeah!" Oliver innocently replies. They sit.   
"I love you!"  
"I love you!"  
"Let's love!"  
"Okay!"  



	2. Now We can finally have a mystery!

****DISCLAIMER**** I don't own the hp whatchamacallits J. K. Rowling does. OK so read and such enjoy --and who ever calls us those demons again will be evoked from the big brother house courtesy of dracosgirl p.s. she is not the author duh its me and me cousin and she is just there heffed up on goofballs (hahah don't take this literally goat boys!) and reads the chapters b4 anyone. ENJOY Boun Appetite! (don't ask)

"But we didn't do anything to the ghosts!"Katie screams at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore lectures, "We have had many reports of ghost terrorizing last night. There were at least three different complaints. The poor ghosts were jumped through and teased with food. In particular, Myrtle was flushed down one too many a toilet WITH FOOD and the Bloody Baron's blood was cleaned."  
  
"You have no reason to suspect us of anything!" Oliver reasoned.  
  
"All of you were reported to have been out of reach for long periods of time yesterday. What are your alibis???"Dumbledore snapped.  
  
"That's none of your business what Stephanie and I do!" Draco screams!  
  
"Draco!"I angrily growl at him as I kick his foot. If you're wondering how we got into this mess, it all started at Potions class this morning. Dumbledore called us down to the office, and here we are now.  
  
"I am sorry to say this, but i must give you detention for a week," Dumbledore responds. After class, we are immediately sent to the trophy room, no magic. Time flies and we are sent into the trophy room.  
  
"I can't believe we are in detention!"I cry.  
  
"Who would frame us for something like that?"Katie asks.  
  
"We need to solve the mystery gang!"Oliver yells.  
  
"You sound like that dude from Scooby Doo... I call Scooby!" Draco replies.  
  
"I call Daphne!" Katie screams.  
  
"I call Freddie!"Oliver screams.  
  
"I'm stuck with Velma," I sigh. Draco begins to run around like an insane puppy. He begins to bark, when finally I yell, "Shut up! You're not the real Scooby!"  
  
"But I Ruff Roo!"Draco whines.  
  
"Awww SHUT IT wee lad!" Oliver says.  
  
"Look a clue!!!!"shouts Katie."Look at these hate notes!!!"We look into the pieces of paper, they say:  
  
Secret passage on the left, next to the portrait of Bowl of Fruit. Leads to kitchen. Pay house elf's old socks as hush money. Steal food.  
  
"Hmmm... Meet by the passage way at free hour,"I state. "See ya there."  
  
"Okay, my sweet sugar plum!"says Draco. Oliver and Katie eye him, about to burst into laughter since his face looked so sweet and serious. Time flys.  


  
_________________________________________________  


  
"Tickle that pear!"Oliver commands. We tickle it and the secret passageway opens up.  
  
"Let's split up gang! That way we could look or more clues,"Draco says."Me and my hunnie, you and yours. BREAK!" Oliver grabs Katie's hand, and gently leads her away.  
  
"We could pester the house elves,"Katie suggests to Oliver.  
  
"Yes, and then we can get something to munch on!"says Oliver.  
  
"Oh look! Dobby!!! Come here you little shit!!! I need to ask you a couple questions!!!!" Katie shrieks, as she darts down the hallway. Oliver chases her. "You look nice for a little shit... really you do! Where did you get those lovely new socks?" Katie politely asks as she grabs Dobby.  
  
"Dobby get socks from Harry Potter. Yes Yes from Harry Potter last year! Dobby say,"Dobby says.  
  
"Dobby, did you see anyone suspicious looking come into this kitchen lately?"Oliver questions.  
  
"Dobby saw people coming in here. They had blue and red cloaks on, they did. They ask Dobby for food, and Dobby gave them some. There heads weren't visible to Dobby. Dobby saw them keep hoods up until they left. Dobby didn't no remember nothing else," Dobby answers.  
  


MEANWHILE...........................................................  


  
"Let's find us a secret room!" Draco sheepishly suggests once the coast is clear.  
  
"Shouldn't we solve the mystery?"I ask.  
  
"No.... yes... maybe?"Draco responds.  
  
"Oh well I'm Velma, so I already know who did it." I say.  
  
"Who, my darling?" Draco asks.  
  
"It was," BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! (A crazy broom driver speeds by.) I tell him.  
  
"Oh!!! I should have known that!"Draco says.  
  



End file.
